Le réseau Pélican
by Niruin
Summary: Alors que Doflamingo se fait évacuer par la Marine après sa défaite face à l'alliance Heart-Mugiwara, Law comprend qu'il doit revoir son plan. Mais ses ambitions sont les mêmes, Kaido reste sa cible. Pour mettre en marche la suite de son stratagème, il sait qui contacter: "Pélican", courtier d'informations, yeux et oreilles du marché clandestin, et allié de Joker...
1. Prologue

Bonjour! J'ai décidé de me lancer à mon tour. Mon histoire étant préparée depuis longtemps et déjà finie sur papier, les chapitres devraient aller vite à écrire. J'espère que cela vous plaira.  
(Je vois que les histoires sur Law ont augmenté un max ! Personnellement, j'en fais une sur lui car c'est mon personnage préféré: manipulateur, calculateur, distant, limite froid et pragmatique. J'adore ce genre de personnages!).  
Bon, ici, pas de gros clichés et pas de Mary-Sue. Pas d'histoire tirée par les cheveux. Du moins j'essaye.  
Pour finir, One Piece ne m'appartient pas. Je me permets de l'emprunter pour m'éclater, et tenter de vous éclater avec moi.  
En avant!

* * *

**Prologue**

Dans le silence des fonds marins, assis à son bureau de bois massif, Trafalgar Law se remettait lentement des événements de Dressrosa. Il avait été à deux doigts d'obtenir enfin sa vengeance.  
A deux doigts.

Mal en point, et après des heures de combat, il avait finalement réussi avec le Chapeau de Paille a toucher durement le flamant. L'intervention de la Marine en faveur de Doflamingo avait été inattendue, cette ordure avait le Gouvernement Mondial à sa botte de bien trop de manières différentes. Il avait pu s'enfuir sous les yeux médusés de Law.  
C'est Luffy qui avait dû tirer ce dernier vers l'arrière, tous deux trop blessés et épuisés pour recommencer un combat contre des adversaires venant juste d'arriver en renforts. Depuis, aucune trace du Joker.

Law se sentait encore un peu faible de la bataille. Vidé, il était complètement vidé. Tant de travail pour voir le flamant s'envoler. _Ce mec retombe toujours sur ses pattes, _s'exaspéra-t-il. _Joker qui fait le mort, et Luffy qui s'est attaqué directement aux profits de Kaido... Il va nous tomber dessus en beauté. Ce crétin de Chapeau de Paille...  
_Le capitaine soupira en passant sa main tatouée sur le visage. L'écervelé qui lui servait d'allié avait changé la donne. _Il porte bien son « D »..._

Il ouvrit un tiroir et sortit un verre et une bouteille. Il se versa une dose conséquente du liquide ambré, en bu quelques gorgées et repartit dans ses réflexions.  
Il devait revoir son plan, même si ses ambitions restaient les mêmes. La fuite de Joker n'était qu'un contretemps, secondaire qui plus est, tandis que Kaido restait la cible privilégiée du docteur.  
Avec un sourire, il porta une nouvelle fois le verre à ses lèvres. Il sortit d'un autre tiroir les quelques notes et dossiers du Flamant qu'il avait réussi a voler avant de partir. Il les parcouru tous très attentivement, et trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait.  
Une note concernant le paiement d'un courtier d'informations, un certain « Pélican » basé sur une île proche de Dressrosa. Et le nom de ce mec revenait plusieurs fois dans les rapports qu'il avait sous les yeux.

L'une des nombreuses paires d'yeux et d'oreilles de Joker. C'était parfait. Avec un peu de chances, le courtier aurait des indications sur les prochains trafics de l'empereur. Et peut-être même des indications sur Joker.  
Law se resservit un verre, le sourire toujours collé aux lèvres, et se cala un peu plus dans son fauteuil en fermant les yeux, grisé par le sentiment de reprendre un peu les choses en main.


	2. Chasse à l'oiseau

Tout d'abord merci à Mouta92 et à ClemTrafalgar ! Je m'attendais pas à des reviews juste pour le prologue ! J'ose espérer que ce sera de bonne augure ! Encore merci !  
Allez, nouveau chapitre, zouu !

* * *

**Chapitre 02 – Chasse à l'oiseau**

* * *

Le soleil commençait à décliner et envoyait ses derniers rayons se refléter sur l'eau calme. Le sous marin était émergé dans le port d'une ville côtière, le temps de faire descendre l'équipage. Law fut le premier à poser le pied dans la neige fraîche des docks et fut vite rejoint par ses compagnons, eux aussi plutôt pressés de retrouver la terre ferme. Bepo exultait en se roulant à terre, et les autres s'accolaient, parfois en criant sur le second qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'excuser.  
Le capitaine se tourna vers eux, et tous s'arrêtèrent de faire les imbéciles.  
« Vous avez quartier libre » déclara-t-il après avoir donné son nodachi à Bepo. « Vous trois, replongez, et ne remontez qu'à mon signal. Soyez tous très prudents. »  
Il enfonça son chapeau un peu plus sur sa tête et se mit en route.

Les rues étaient plutôt animées pour une soirée comme celle-ci. Law se dirigeait vers le centre-ville d'un pas lent d'après les notes de Joker, «Pélican» était ici. La ville ne payait pas de mine, elle était même plutôt petite mais le chirurgien avait appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences. La petite ville n'était pas beaucoup surveillée par la Marine le port devait accueillir un bon nombre d'équipages, et avec eux, leur lot d'informations. Mais par où commencer ? Pélican était un nom de code, peut-être donné par Joker lui-même pour couvrir son informateur. Sans se décourager, il se dirigea vers l'endroit le plus propice aux rumeurs : un bar.

Il soupira devant la façade sordide de la « Chope percée ». Quand il poussa la porte, une forte odeur de sueur et d'alcool bon marché lui envahit les narines. Son irritation monta d'un cran, _déjà_. La salle était simple, quelques tables piquées étaient éparpillées un peu au hasard, et la plupart des hommes qui y étaient attablés semblaient ivres. Et lui, à peine avait-il fait quelques pas qu'une femme lui barra la route en se frottant contre son bras d'un air aguicheur. Tout en elle dégoûtait Law et il dut rassembler tout le calme qui lui restait pour ne pas la découper devant tout le monde. Après ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Mugiwara, il devait rester discret pendant un moment, et donc ne pas utiliser son pouvoir. Sans un regard pour elle, il la repoussa sèchement sur le côté et continua vers son objectif, l'homme gras derrière le bar crasseux.  
Le barman sentit le danger qui émanait de Law car il s'arrêta d'essuyer son verre avec son chiffon sale quand le chirurgien se posta devant lui.

« Je cherche Pélican. » dit-il simplement.  
Le barman parut un peu soulagé, et il regarda Law avec un sourire entendu :  
« Allez voir du côté de la lanterne rouge. ».

Il chercha seulement quelques minutes le long de la rue principale et, au détour d'une ruelle il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. C'était une petite bâtisse sans originalité, mis à part la petite lanterne rouge qui pendait à l'un des balcons. Law se félicita intérieurement d'avoir trouvé si vite et poussa la porte, se figeant quand il comprit où il était.  
L'élégante décoration d'un rouge sombre, l'atmosphère feutrée mais surtout, les _employés_ ne laissaient aucun doute sur le lieu où il se trouvait. De tous les recoins sombres de l'île, c'était dans un bordel que Pélican avait choisi de se terrer.

Law détailla les lieux un peu plus attentivement. L'endroit semblait assez raffiné et les filles qui y travaillaient étaient beaucoup moins vulgaires que celle qu'il avait croisé plus tôt. Il se surprit même à détourner la tête une ou deux fois avant d'atteindre le comptoir.  
Il se planta devant la femme qui tenait le comptoir: de longs cheveux bruns, des attraits manifestes, et de jolis yeux en amande. Il s'attarda un peu dans son observation – _pas que des yeux _– ce qui fit sourire la femme. D'une voix sensuelle, elle finit par demander :

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?  
- Je cherche Pélican. »

Quelques secondes elle parut déçue, mais reprit vite son masque souriant en désignant une table, dans une alcôve au fond de la pièce. Il marcha jusqu'à la table, à demi cachée dans l'obscurité d'un lourd rideau, et s'arrêta à nouveau. De là où il se tenait, il ne voyait pas grand chose.

« Pélican ?  
- Les gens polis enlèvent leur chapeaux, avant de rentrer dans une pièce, lui répondit une prostituée d'une voix traînante.  
- Je suis quelqu'un d'impoli. Maintenant, si on peut passer directement au sujet intéressant... Ou est-il ? Fit Law, sans perdre contenance.  
- Pas loin. Asseyez-vous donc...» soupira-t-elle, lasse.

D'un pas, il s'avança dans l'alcôve qui était faiblement éclairée par un petit vitrail rouge, derrière la jeune femme. Il se saisit d'une chaise et s'assit juste en face d'elle, mais de manière à rester en vue de l'entrée. Même si il ne doutait pas de sa force, il préférait rester prudent. Si ce Pélican avait un lien avec Joker... Il devait rester sur ses gardes.  
Il s'attarda peu sur la prostituée en face de lui, ne pouvant deviner que le blond de ses cheveux et sa silhouette à cause du contre-jour. Elle en revanche pouvait le voir.

« Trafalgar Law, déclara-t-elle simplement quand elle le vit.  
- Vous avez un avantage sur moi miss, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes.  
- J'aime bien ça, à vrai dire.  
- Les gens polis se présentent à leurs invités d'ordinaire...  
- Eh bien, je suis quelqu'un d'impoli moi aussi. Maintenant, si on pouvait passer directement au sujet intéressant... » fit-elle, sarcastique.

Law commençait doucement mais sûrement à s'énerver. Pour de bon. Cette fille le prenait de haut et il ne le supportait pas. Alors qu'il se levait, elle l'imita et, en s'appuyant des deux mains sur la table, elle susurra :

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Pélican. »


	3. En tête à tête

Merci pour vos reviews! Elles sont le seul "paiement" que je peux recevoir en écrivant cette fic donc elles me font réellement plaisir :)  
Voilà la suite (je m'excuse des petits chapitres mais je fais ça pour pouvoir en mettre un à chaque début de semaine. Plus long, je décroche un peu, ma concentration part et ça donne un truc nul...).  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 03 - En tête à tête**

* * *

Elle profita de la stupeur de Law pour contourner la table et s'adresser directement à la brune du comptoir:

"Karma, tu tiens la maison ce soir. Jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini."

Puis elle se retourna à nouveau vers le pirate après avoir tiré le lourd rideau derrière elle. Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans une obscurité quasi-totale avant qu'elle n'allume une lampe à huile et la pose au milieu de la table  
- créant au passage une atmosphère assez étrange, tendue mais étrangement intime.  
Law, qui s'était rassit, détailla un peu plus son hôte: plus petite que lui, la peau claire, elle avait les lèvres fines et les yeux vifs. Elle portait une combinaison noire de tissu et de cuir souple qui moulait un peu son corps finement musclé. Il comprit vite que la jeune femme n'était pas juste une prostituée.

"Vous êtes la patronne de cet établissement."

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Ce à quoi elle acquieça d'un hochement de tête. Elle se ré-installa en face de lui, l'air ennuyé alors qu'il continuait, plus durement:

"Je veux savoir où est Joker."

Après tout, il n'allait pas d'entrée lui demander des informations sur Kaido et risquer de compromettre son plan. Cette question lui permettrait également de cerner cette femme et sa relation avec le flamant. Cette dernière eut un regard amusé après la déclaration mais en voyant que le pirate ne rigolait pas, elle se fit plus sérieuse.

"Je ne sais pas où il est. Non, vraiment!" ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air hostile de Law. "Mais entre nous, même si je le savais, je ne vous le dirais pas. Parce que - et elle se dépêcha de continuer en voyant qu'il allait répliquer - nous savons tous les deux que Joker va revenir. Et quand il sera de retour, il va très vite savoir qui lui est resté fidèle... Ou pas. Et nous savons aussi tous deux le sort qu'il réserve aux traitres. Je ne veux pas faire partie de ceux qui l'ont enterré trop vite."

Elle le regardait maintenant avec détermination, tendue au maximum. Elle devait s'attendre à ce qu'il l'attaque mais Law pensait encore qu'elle pouvait lui être d'une aide précieuse. Il se contenta simplement de hocher la tête en silence, signe qu'il comprenait, et elle parut légèrement surprise.

"En revanche... Je ne travaille pas _que_ pour le Joker. Je peux vous fournir à peu près n'importe quelle autre information.. à condition d'y mettre le prix, bien entendu.  
- Très bien." Il fit glisser quelques liasses de berries sur la table. "C'est une avance. Je ne reste pas sur l'île. Donnez moi l'un de vos escargophones, il faut que je puisse vous contacter rapidement.  
- Wow, tout ça d'avance!" s'exclama-t-elle, l'air surpris une fois de plus. Elle reprit sur un ton plus joueur: "Vous n'avez pas peur que je vous double et que je parte avec l'argent?  
- Gardez à l'esprit que je ne porte pas mon surnom par hasard."

Elle déglutit et se leva, empochant discrètement les liasses sur la table.  
Il en fit de même, et elle déclara en lui tendant une main:

"Alors nous avons un accord."

Il lui serra la main et elle leva le rideau qui les séparaient de la salle. Il y avait nettement plus de clients maintenant que la nuit était plus avancée.

"Karma vous donnera l'escargophone. A bientôt, Trafalgar Law."

Elle fit plusieurs signes des doigts à Karma avant de retourner s'asseoir dans l'alcôve - ce langage bien à elles leur permettait de se comprendre vite et discrètement.  
Le capitaine, lui, se dirigea de son pas traînant vers le comptoir. Il scruta à nouveau la brune plus que nécessaire et celle-ci lui donna un escargophone, noir comme sa propriétaire, qu'il glissa dans sa poche. Il allait se retourner et repartir au Heart quand une main fine sur son bras l'en empêcha. Karma s'approcha un peu plus de lui, sensuellement, et murmura:

"En gage de sympathie, pour un partenariat prometteur..."

Et il se laissa entrainer à la suite de la brune, se disant que la soirée allait se finir bien mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé...


	4. Oiseaux de nuit

Pardon pour l'attente mais trop d'exams donc moins de temps pour écrire (qui a dit que les étudiants ne foutaient jamais rien?)

* * *

**Chapitre 04 - Oiseaux de nuit**

* * *

"Doc, il est quatre heures du matin! Tu vas finir par me refiler tes putains de cernes

Law soupira dans l'escargophone. Quatre heures, déjà? Il ne s'en rendait même plus compte. Il s'était réveillé et avait recommencé à travailler, ses compagnons étant pour la plupart encore en train de dormir. C'était naturellement, presque par réflexe qu'il avait appelé Pélican pour avoir des nouvelles fraîches. Mais il n'avait même pas regardé l'heure une seule fois.  
Il ne s'en formalisa pas plus et attendit que la jeune courtière ait fini de râler.

C'était comme une seconde nature chez elle. Au début, elle avait fortement agacé Law, mais elle était terriblement efficace (de plus, le pirate était persuadé qu'elle s'amusait à l'énerver exprès)... alors il avait appris à contrôler quelque peu ses nerfs dès qu'il devait s'adresser à elle. Il avait même accepté qu'ils se tutoient.  
Mais, au final, ce sale caractère n'empêchait aucunement le pirate de l'appeler plusieurs fois par semaine.

Il gribouillait sur un papier qui traînait là quand elle eut fini de ronchonner.  
"Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
- Je veux savoir tout ce que tu as de nouveau sur Kaido."

Plus leur collaboration avait avancé, plus il lui avait demandé d'informations sur l'empereur. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Pélican pour faire le lien entre les renseignements qu'elle vendait à Law et les différents raids menés sur les intérêts du Yonkou.

"J'ai pas grand chose depuis la fois dernière, répondit-elle d'une voix ensomeillée.  
- Je prends.  
- Petite transaction d'armes, sur Banja Island. Personne de bien important. Même pas l'acheteur.  
- Bien."

Il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie, souriant en imaginant la jeune femme en train de le traiter de tous les noms.

Pélican raccrocha un peu trop brutalement l'escargophone, tout en maudissant généreusement le pirate.  
Réveillée, et bien réveillée, elle décida d'entamer sa journée quand même.  
Foutu pirate.

Elle ramassa les quelques feuilles qu'elle avait étalé devant elle et soupira en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit. Depuis quelques temps, son affaire marchait moins bien: les taupes se faisaient rares, et les infos devenaient de moins en moins intéressantes. Elle savait qu'il y avait un problème quelque part... Mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.  
Un autre de ses escargophones sonna et elle allongea le bras pour l'attraper:  
"Vous vous êtes donnés le mot pour m'appeler à cette heure-ci ou quoi?  
- Bonjour à toi aussi, fit une voix blasée à l'autre bout du fil.  
- Ivo! Enfin tu m'appelles! Je commençais à sérieusement m'inquiéter!"

Ivo était le bras droit de la jeune femme. C'est lui qui s'occupait de la transmission des renseignements du plus petit informateur jusqu'à Pélican. Il avait l'habitude de disparaître pendant de longs moments mais en cette période de "crise", la courtière s'inquiétait de tout et n'importe quoi.

"J'ai été pas mal occupé, ces derniers temps.  
- J'ai vu. Ou tu es ?  
- Nora, c'est toi qui informes Trafalgar Law?"

Son coeur loupa un battement. Ivo était l'une des rares personnes qui connaissaient son prénom. S'il l'avait appelée comme ça, Pélican devinait que le sujet était sérieux. Très sérieux.

"... Oui.  
- ... Ah, Pél', est-ce que t'as pensé à Doflamingo? Comment il va réagir à ton avis quand il va savoir que c'est toi qui aide Trafalgar Law à emmerder Kaido?  
- Ivo! Law est mon meilleur client et on a besoin de son argent! Se défendit la jeune femme.  
- Non! C'est Doflamingo ton meilleur client!  
- Doflamingo est mort!  
- Si tu penses ça, alors c'est toi qui est morte."

C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'il stoppa la conversation. Pélican raccrocha une nouvelle fois brusquement. Elle savait que son bras droit avait raison, cependant Law faisait rentrer beaucoup d'argent...  
C'est avec un mal de tête conséquent que la jeune femme tenta de se rendormir.

* * *

Et aussi pardon pour ces petits chapitres mais je les écris dans le tram quand j'ai deux minutes... Vu le temps que j'ai passé sans poster j'ai décidé de le mettre quand même! A la prochaine fois :)


End file.
